Obesity is epidemic in the U.S. and growing in much of the developed world. The health-care costs associated with obesity and obesity-related diseases (e.g., diabetes and other metabolic disease) are enormous and growing in proportion to the epidemic. The current means to reverse obesity is surgical: gastric bypass or gastric banding. Both means are invasive, expensive, risk numerous adverse events, and may leave permanent sequelae. There is a need for simple, non-invasive means to inhibit, reverse or prevent obesity.